Calleis the Magnificent
Calleis the Magnificent (also known as Aimeric Athanase Aurelion) is a major supervillain in the roleplay. Personality Oh, I'm fabulous! If you couldn't recognize my exquisite tastes in absolutely everything, you're clearly blind. Some, of course, have the audacity to call me quite the madman, but they came to appreciate the beauty of my knife strokes and they no longer speak so ill of me... if you understand my meaning. If you don't understand perfection, I don't recommend you say much more to me, darling, other than you silly little questions. Power Description It's quite simple, really, for such an intricate being as myself. You would know it as a form of Air Manipulation. I can call upon the winds to protect myself, enhance my speed as well allow myself a degree of flight, and bring harm and pain upon those who oppose me with a tempest of wrath. Backstory If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Alright, not really, but I have to admit to many unfortunate crimes... oh, who am I kidding! You should know what I am by now. Once upon a time, you might have known me as Triple A, the sidekick to a hero known for his perpetual calm and knight-templar like love of the law, Paragon. He was, for all intensive purposes, a fantastic mentor, and one I thought I could trust allow me to be myself, which I admit now that at the time I was little more than a simpering foot kisser with a lovely face. And then she came into my life. I won't divulge her actual name, but the people of the city would have known her as Radiance. She was a few months older than me, so skilled, and so truly beautiful that, as stupid and childish as it seems now, I could only call what I felt love at first sight. I felt like the luckiest young man in the world when I found out she felt the same for me, and we became utterly inseparable. Paragon didn't approve. He said she was a bad influence on me, making my temperament bad and causing me to make rash, unjust decisions that were putting too many people in danger. He demanded that we break up, or he would never deem me ready to HQ to become the proper hero I was always meant to be. It was then I realized what he was: a rude, foul man he was who paraded around behind his charade of lawful good, despite truly being cruel. I remember going to Radiance that evening and weeping with her at the road our love was doomed to take if we were ever to make anything of our silly little lives, preparing to part one final time and never see each other again. It was then, however, in our ardent mourning, that we together realized that we were far greater than Paragon, and with a little... rough persuasion, perhaps we could convince him to accept that we were going to be together and be heroes, no matter his thought. He did not take our treatment without a fight. There are stories, spread by those who knew who I was before, who say I already had begun my spree of killings under my powerful mentor's nose, and that it was only misfortune that he did not realize until it was too late and I finally murdered him in cold blood as well. Those stories are false, lies. Paragon was my first kill, and I was not alone in it. Radiance's hands were soaked in as much blood as mine. It was only my luck however, given Paragon had alerted everyone in the vicinity to the fact he was in trouble and dying before we took his life, that Radiance valued her own skin over all other things and fled the scene of the crime, leaving me alone to take the fall for the crime we had committed. That hurt far more than the punishments those so-called heroes imparted on me, throwing me from their ranks and declaring me their enemy, though given I had so many friends, there was quite the sting. But I was not without means. I had one hell of an inheritance and was a very intelligent man when it came to money, and Paragon's death awoke something in me. A taste and desire for pain, and blood. You could say I went wild as I created my first of many extravagant costumes, slaughtering my way through the streets of poor and rich alike and then vanishing before those idiot heroes could lay a hand on me and realize precisely who I was. It wasn't for a quite a bit until they were sure of my identity, and the only reason they learned was because of her. Radiance had come back to the city, intending to be a hero again, and her betrayal on the day of Paragon's murder still stung. When she reached out to me, I intended to utterly destroy everything she loved before I destroyed her as well. Our battle took out two city blocks, and ended with her drowning in her own blood after I punctured her lungs with my sword. Revenge was served cold, but it was served. Now I wait and bide my time. For what? Why, to destroy those heroes as well! Soon, I'll be powerful enough, and nothing will stop the beautiful agony I have waited to gift them. Likes & Dislikes * + Knives * + Screams of adoration * + Screams of agony * + Looking glamorous * + Sex On the Beach (AS IN THE DRINK DAMMIT!!) * - Traitors * - Thieves * - Bloodstains on his clothes * - Children * - Live interviews Trivia * Aimeric is the biological father of twins Soul Master and Lliira Teni Taele by Radiance. He gave Lliira to a pair of caretakers (who died when she was very young, forcing her to the streets for the first time), and lost Soul Master in a dungeon with strange effects. Category:Characters Category:Supervillain Category:With An Accomplice Category:Male Category:CorcairiDhearg